total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky
Sky is a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest . She is a member of the Whimsical Dragons and the main antagonist of the season. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she is firmly, and sometimes aggressively, against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. In Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, she becomes her opposite, and stops playing by the rules, because she finds a dark magic book that turns her more introvert. She stops to be kind to the others, and just cares about winning. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Sky arrives on the sixth bus, Dave receives her, and she mocks him about his accident back in Pahkitew Island. She is placed on the Whimsical Dragons . Her team loses the challenge, and when she receives her marshmallow at the elimination ceremony, she replies that it was a bit obvious. Swampin' Up In Swampin' Up, she cheers Dave to dive in the swamp, but he gets injured as a result. In the night, she goes to see if Dave was fine after his injuries in the challenge. Mr. Bones and Me Sky wakes up early in the morning, and she goes to the forest, where she founds a Dark Magic book , which leads her to be a villain. However, Mike founds about her book, and tries to get her voted off, but Sky convinces everyone to vote off Mike. She applies a spell on Dave, which turns her into Danielle, his female counterpart. The Lord Of The Stings In The Lord Of The Stings, she reads her book in the morning, until Samey and Tyler arrive to the treehouse, which makes them suspicious about Sky. In the first part of the challenge, she dresses herself up as "The Witch of the Olympics", and gets an eight from Chris . In the second challenge, she manages to eliminate Jo, Dawn and Bridgette from the challenge, with the assistance of some spells. Dawn of Noah's Ark Sky looks very tired after having passed the whole night reading, in addition she casts "accidentally" a spell called Dream Shaper whose power is to make nightmares to come truth.During the challenge Sky is too tired and she's unable to do her usual massive contribute,so walks off in the forest to search for the animals but falls asleep inside a log wood.Later Dave finds her and tries to steal her book but as soon as she wakes up he runs away scared by her aspect,that turned DEVILISH for a moment. Sky along with Dave is the main reason the Whimsical Dragons loses,so she goes in the bottom 4 during the ceremony,but is deemed safe:afterall only Dave voted her. Revenge of the Balloons During Revenge of the Balloons, she uses her book again, but Cody discovers it, but she convinces him to keep the secret safe. On the challenge, she tries to make Dave imitate Noah's voice, so they could eliminate Dawn from the challenge, but he is eliminated before being able to do it. She casts a spell on Noah later, that makes him to eliminate Dawn, Jo, Jasmine and himself from the challenge. She and Zoey stand until the end of the challenge, but she recieves a balloon from Bridgette that eliminates her from the challenge. At the end, her plan succeeds, and Noah gets voted off. Another of her plans succeeds too, and Zoey disqualifies Zoey for godplaying, thing she did under another of her sells. Eye of the Fighter On Eye of the Fighter she gains the trust of Cody, turning him into her friend, and both try to use Sky's book to give nightmares to Samey and Tyler; for Tyler, they make his opponent during the challenge to be a chicken, which scared him, and for Samey, Sky uses the spell to get Amy back into the game. Derriere Le Rideau Sky wakes up to see that all of her clothes have changed black. She is talking to Dave when Cody brings up her dark magic book, angering Sky. She travels with her team during the horror themed challenge, and does fairly well until Cody's truck is knocked off the road because of Jasmine's panic attack, where she is angry at him. She votes for Cody in the elimination, however, when Cody is not sent home she gets revenge by ironically turning him into his own dream girl, Gwen. The Egg-Mazing Race Sky awakes and notices that her two victims have gone away, and goes to fetch them. She finds Cody, under Gwen's shape, due to her last spell's effects, but eventualy, she gets propulsed to the space due to one of Dave's wishes, releasing Cody, and leaving her worried, because now she knows that someone else is playing with magic. During the challenge, she tries to find out if it's Cody, but he proves himself to not be the other magic user. Later, when she arrives to the eggs and Jasmine is about to break her team's one, she casts a spell unknowngly, that electrocutes her. Nearlly at the end of the challenge, she gets the egg along with Cody, and manages to cross the river with it, but Jo takes them down with a piano, that allows Tyler to break his own egg, and loose for his team. At the elimination ceremony, she is revealed to only have recieved one vote, from Dave, because she know what she is up to. Later, when Chris sends the campers to sleep, worried about the dragon, she drops her book accidentaly, and Max finds it. Dragon Bold Since she lost the book in the last episode, Sky looks desperately everywhere in this episode for it so much to suggests that she developed a dependence on it.She doesn't do much for the rest of the episode do not caring about the challenge, also she causes the ladder where Brick is climbing on to lose the balance and fall down.When she meets by accident with Dawn, the Moonchild adverts a terrible sensation of darkness. Sky thinks Noah took her book but this isn't true until ironically at the end of the episode the book falls from Max and lands in Noah's hands. Gallery 640px-So you wanna hang with me.png|Sky meets Dave again. Cast danielle.png|Sky accidentally casts a spell on Dave. Kick of mike.png|Sky assists to Mike's elimination. Cody discovers.png|Sky is discovered by Cody, with the book. Sky and Dave.png|Sky builds a plan to eliminate Noah. Warn the others.png|Sky wants Dave to trust her again. Dave and cody out.png|Sky and Zoey dodge Noah's balloons. Meat sugar.png|Sky has to fight a meat replica of Sugar. Derriere le Rideau.png|Sky changes as she grows possessed by the book. beat up.png|Sky wants Cody to pay for his mistake. Dragon Bold Sayan Paintbrush.png|Sky calms Dave down. Cody wins as floater.png|Sky wins the challenge, with Dave and Cody. Team up.png|Sky in the haunted house with Dave and Dawn. Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest